


Hearts

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/gifts).



They’d been together long enough that Cole could tell when Phoebe was acting strangely or trying to hide something from him. The soul bond they shared made that almost impossible, but he had to be amused that she kept trying. Finally, unable to ignore that she was in some kind of pain any longer, Cole cornered her.

His eyes misted over when he saw the fresh tattoo on her hip, her skin still red and tender from the needle. 

His name and hers within a heart and the words _Forever Love_ beneath their names.

He pampered her until it healed.


End file.
